Sensei
by Rath Set-Seraph
Summary: Some thoughts that Raenef the Forth has in his last moments about Eclipse and relationships between student and teacher. One-shot


Rath- Welcome to _Sensei_, mates. Here's the deal,

a. Quotes with signs like this next to them () are quotes from the book. Volume number 6. 

b. Some dialogue won't be mentioned in this fic, but you know they exist; I'm only taking parts that I think will emphasize my points. 

c. Short and sweet, hope you all enjoy it. 

Set- Yep.

-We don't happen to own Demon Diary-

"()All time flows like a river into the future. Ultimately, all time belongs to the future. My allegiance, too, belongs to the future." He said, voice as monotone and emotionless as I had heard it when he talked to those whom he loathed… And now, I was set with them. Those words were the last thing he said to me. The last thing that my beloved sensei, mentor, _friend_ would ever say to me… And I could not handle such treatment; it was too much for comprehension.

In the end, he chose to keep his promise to my heir. He chose to protect what he thought was right… That damned promise he made to that worthless whelp of a Demon Lord! I knew about it, I stood there and watched in horror as he agreed to it, unwary, but willing. He never answered when I asked him, when I wanted to stay with him… But, I guess I was never specific enough, I never said for how long, or how or when, I never even asked, did I? I wanted it, but stated my want, not went after it. And I believe that that small few seconds in time has made all the difference. If he had made that promise to me instead of Raenef the V, would he have instead sided with me? No, no he wouldn't have.

I myself told him to adapt, told him to change to the shifting tides of time. I know he had at least honored what I had said, but not in the way I hoping. _I _was supposed to be the future, not Raenef the V, not him, never him. He was just a pawn on my chessboard. A pawn to protect the bigger prize, the King, the Lord of the entire demon realm… That's all he's good for. Why bother protecting something such as him?!

He always did strike me as a different kind of demon from the rest… He had a soft spot for those that he mentored… And Raenef the V's first personality was perfect for him. They could be different from the rest of our world, together.

And now he dares to fight against me? He knows he'll die, I hold more power than he ever could, and the war was example of that. Second, he dares insult me more, by not even merely siding with that damned fop, but also battling in his name and for his well being?! He's more pathetic than I had thought. My opinion of him is permanently lowered. I hope he knows that.

I can hear his thoughts, though I'm sure he's unaware… I hear Meruhesae in his head, and see her sitting quietly, her fan spread across her face, hiding her mouth as they utter words. Damn her.

"()Though… the greatest gift that a servant gives his master is his trust." Yes! Then, why, Eclipse?! Why won't you come back to me, why can't you give me your trust! I know what I am doing; you raised me as a true demon lord! I know what I'm doing, I'm eliminating what is useless, I'm going to get rid of my own heir, and his work is done! Please, come back, I know what I'm doing…

"()I'm sorry. I never thought I'd turn my back to you, Master Raenef…" That idiotic fool! Does he think a simple sorry will cover all that he has done?! How, how can he think that way?! I will kill him, I will put him through all the misery that he put me through, make him suffer all the pain I carry…

"()I shall never forget this." I shouted at him, feeling sadness overwhelmed by an unstoppable fury. If I can't have him as my companion, no one can…

"()I will destroy you both." I declared, staring down at the man that I once respected and cared for. I'm doing this for the good of everyone. They deserve what they receive. Life may hand out what creatures usually earn, but I'm just speeding up this process, their deaths and soul destructions will satisfy me as punishment for their sins.

While fighting with the traitor, I suddenly felt a dark forces enclosing around me… No, Magical Manipulation… Images of long-forgotten memories came to my mind of when Eclipse had taught that spell to me… I was so happy then, we all were, nothing else to implicate our lives…

I wanted to punish him. And I still had one last chance… Before I fell into a darkness called "death," I made one last incantation, smirking at his groans of pain. It will turn him inside out if no one acts soon, and I doubt they will, being to afraid for him.

But I was wrong. My own heir, he killed me. He sent me back to where I had come from… The one who I gave life to, sent to this time, he betrayed me also. Never before had I known such foolishness… I'm alone again. Too bad… In my last moments, I had a chance to see Eclipse one last time, confirm that he had chosen which was right… All he said was "()Ma…Master Raenef…" But I know he wasn't uttering my name, but the name of his new master, an answer to my question. And that was all I needed to hear… And so I left; my name the only part of me to remain on this land… And it never was mine, just another title for "Demon Lord," just like so many others that I have passed and will come.

The relationship between a sensei and student can truly be a beautiful thing. Sensei and student, Master and servant, Friend and Friend…All are lovely things that make one feel truly content, truly happy with themselves and the company that they keep. To have someone to look up to, someone to have as a solace and companion, all in one, that is a flawless, perfect way to live.

But everything has an end, all people say "hello" and "goodbye," whether you are human, demon or angel. And that's just a part of life, no need to fret over it. Just be in a state of bliss whenever you think of it, think of how wonderful it was. Be happy that you were blessed to have moments like that, and forget how they ended, not matter how much you don't want to… For something as special as a relationship like that will never be forgotten or remembered in hatred, and never should be. I was immature to think that I could hate him for eternity, I know now. But I'm sure I knew then too, but never wished to admit such a weakness…

Never take what you love for granted.

Eclipse, you have raised me well, a fine Demon Lord, and I tried my best to please you.

Please, don't keep my memory in vain, please, because yours certainly won't be treated as so, my Sensei…

Remember not our quarrels and irreconcilable betrayals.

Remember me not as what I am now, nor as your master.

Remember us as we were before, as student and Sensei, friend and friend.

Rath- Hope you enjoyed. Thanks, ja ne.

Set- Later.


End file.
